


A True Dog Lover

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Past Abuse, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an unfriendly dog and Jared is a happy guy who can't escape his past, they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Dog Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of prompts and a request from a lovely annon, I don't do angst very much but here's my best shot.

“Jared be careful.” Sandy hissed, eyes locked on the big brown mutt backed into the corner of the kennel, teeth flashing. The animal control officer had warned them that the stray was mean when they handed him over to the shelter.

“I’ve got it.” He shot back without looking away from the stay dog, the large man was folded in, crouched low to make himself smaller and on level with the animal.

“Hey there.” With a soft croon, Jared edged a touch closer, his hand slowly lifting to reach out for the dog. When the dog snapped, snarling and pacing he lower his hand.

“It’s gonna be ok boy.” Jared promised, reaching to edge the bowl of kibble closer to the animal. It was ignored in favor of more pacing and Jared could see the dog trying to mask a limp.

“We need to check him over.” Sandy said, her voice sympathetic but she kept herself firmly on the other side of the cage door.

“Yeah. He’s not going to let up though.” With a sigh Jared bushed his too long bangs from his face and backed out of the kennel, knowing they were going to have sedate the large dog.

The entire ordeal went as good as Jared expected, the dog freaked out, fought until he was under and after a clean bill of health and bandaged back leg he woke up looking betrayed by them all. The next few days Jared tried to charm the dog but he was firmly on the list of bad men. He didn’t take it personally though since everyone at the kennel was on the said list.

 

“Jay! Your man is here!” Genevieve called down teasingly and he looked up from where he was pouring the dishes, the economy sized back in his grasp.

“How can you lift that thing?” She teased and he threw her a playful smile as he put the bag down and slipped the last dish into the cage.

“Cause I’m a big strong man?” He replied with fake innocence and didn’t bother to dodge her tiny fist to his arm. They both laughed and nudged each other easily, but the humor faded fast when Jared noticed his boyfriend watching with a frown. They’d had this fight before, that Jared was too touchy feely with his friends.  

Cut two hours later and he was back at the shelter and newly single. With a bright smile he didn’t feel at all, Jared let Sandy off early, glad she didn’t know he was supposed to be on a date and that Genevieve had left early. Not that he minded their usual attempts to cheer him up after a break up, but right then he just wanted to be alone.

Locking up the business front, he ended up sitting in the kennels, cold concrete on his ass while Pooch tried to snuggle up as close as possible and Clay brought his toy back, wanting it to be thrown again. Jared spent his Friday night rotating the dogs, letting them out of the individual cages to run around in the indoor open area for a stretch.

He tried to focus on throwing the ball and not thinking about yet another guy gone. After the eighth time being dumped he no longer doubted it was all him. The worst part about it was Jared knew why it was him. He couldn’t even pretend to be confused about it.

Roque, a big shepherd, chased down the ball and then bypassed Jared, slinking back into his cage and settling down for a good chew, the tennis ball squishing wetly. With a bemused smile Jared shut and latched the gate, looking to the last cage.

Suspicious eyes watched him step in front of the gate and swing the door open.

“Wanna come out for a bit? You’ve been pretty stubborn about leaving this cage since the vet check up.” While he spoke Jared backed away, going to the cleaning closet to get the supplies to pick the droppings in the cage up. The separate cages were big, six feet by twelve but it still bothered him that this particular dog had to be forcibly removed every day to go to the outdoor runs.

Jared eased back into the dog’s space, avoiding looking at the animal as he worked, trying to let the dog know he wasn’t a threat. The oversized mutt left his bed and paced, watching Jared wearily. When he went to fix the bedding the dog slipped passed him, straight out of the cage. Technically he had forced him out, but it was without a leash so Jared took it has a victory. Following the dog out he watched him sniff at the other cages and pace the open area, his large body eating up the floor and making the room seem small.        

“What are we gonna do with you?” Jared inquired, watching the dog and knowing that a large breed who showed aggression wasn’t going to be adopted. Going for the cupboard he grabbed some treats and sat on the floor, flicking a milk bone over to the dog. After a few weary sniffs and a careful taste test he ate it up and Jared spend the night flicking treats with less and less force until the dog way only a foot away instead of across the room.

“You’re not so bad are you?” He asked, carefully holding out a treat and not at all surprised when the dog just watched him. Setting it on his knee he leaned against the counter and wondered if his life was going to be made up of chasing after lost causes, trying for things he’d never get.

Why couldn’t he just get over it already? It happened and it was over, life went on and Jared needed to get on with the picture. He couldn’t blame his passed boyfriends for leaving, not when he constantly jumped between being super needy one day and then reclusive the next. The few good moments, when Jared was in a good mind space, they were always great, but too far and between as the relationship progressed. Eventually he could see it wear them down, could almost count down the days until it was over. 

The pity party he had going came to an abrupt end when a soft nudge alerted him that the mutt had snatched the treat off his knee. Jared blinked, watching the dog chew it up and then just looked back at him, inches away from the human. Knowing better then to try and reach out Jared settled with a smile for the animal.

“Me and you boy, we’re on a one way street and it sucks.”

 

The next few days were filled with Sandy and Genevieve clinging as Jared expected. He let them baby him but turned down offers for set ups and instead spent his free days at the kennels. As was the trio’s custom, they named the stray dogs after movie characters and there was only one name left for the movie they were currently on.

Jensen fitted the big mutt and it only took him a few days to figure out they were calling him when they said it. The dog remained distant with the girls but after their little moment that night he tolerated Jared. Without anyone to go home to and a crappy apartment anyway Jared made Jensen his project.

Their first walk was pretty disastrous. Jensen fought the leash and when Jared wasn’t looking chewed right through it. That night Jared spent a _lovely_ four hours chasing the dog down dark streets. Both of them got back to the shelter freezing and pissed off, trading dirty looks.

But the dog steadily improved inside the kennels, leaving his cage when Jared called and taking treats off Jared’s knee without hesitation. The idea of playing ball seemed lost on him, attempts to teach him ended with Jared chasing the ball for hours while Jensen watched indulgently. Every time Jared touched him, the dog flinched but he would stand still, let the man have a moment of contact before he slithered away.

Jared quickly figured out the dog had been mistreated before becoming a stray. All the tell signs were there and it was heart breaking. Abused dogs rarely went home, abused large breed dog with aggression in them? Jared never felt bad about plying Jensen with treats, as if milk bones made up for the fact that each day passed took them closer to the finish line.

“Jay, sweetie,” Sandy slid her hand over his arm, hugging herself close to him while he leaned against Jensen’s cage door. “You’re putting so much time in with him, I know you’re attached but… no one’s shown interest in him, even before they know his problems. A month is nearly up now…” Sandy fidgeted, looking at the floor instead of the dog lazily circling the room. “You realize-“

“I know.” Jared cut her off, leaning into her touch as he watched Jensen. “I know Sandy.”

If Jared had the money he’d get a better apartment, something bigger, one that didn’t have a leaking sink faucet, a bedroom window that never closed completely, and noisy neighbors constantly yelling on either side.

One that allowed dogs.

But he didn’t have the cash, barely made his rent and that night he ended up finding a bar on the other side of town and fucking some guy in the back of his car, messy and anonymous. While the guy redressed Jared wondered idly if maybe he could prostitute himself and make enough cash to get a new place. He went back into the bar and took someone else home for the night. Willing to fabricate interest in the sex they had in exchange for the warmth of a body beside him through out the night.

It did nothing to help the despair of knowing Jensen was going to get put down soon.

 

“Jay!” Genevieve nearly squealed and Jared stepped short in the doorway of the shelter, blinking. In the time it took him to do that both Genevieve and Sandy reached his side, both gleefully excited.

“Jay, jay jay!” Genevieve chanted, grabbing his arm and pretty much bouncing on the spot.

“What going on?” He asked, wondering if one of them had gotten engaged or won the lottery.

“Well,” Sandy started in a voice that promised a story. “We both know how horrid Jensen’s situation is,” She shared a look with Genevieve and Jared felt a sudden hope spring in his chest. “And it so obvious how you’re like reliving your traumatic past or something through him.” While she rolled her eyes at the pun Jared did absolutely everything to keep his face from showing any of the emotion that tore though him at the words. “Anyway we made a few calls and someone is gonna come by today!”

“Someone?” Jared asked, blinking as he tried to figure it out and swallow the sudden feelings clawing at him. God, she was right, he was totally seeing himself in the weary mutt.

“A behavior specialist, a dog trainer. If Jensen’s made significant improvement, which he has, the shelter will give him another two months to rehabilitate!” Genevieve explained and Jared turned his wide stare on her, incredulous.

“What? When did they start this?” He’d never heard of anything like it before, he’d have been banging on their door otherwise.

“Like last week or something.” She shot back, lips turned in a bright smile that Jared found himself returning slowly.

“So this trainer comes in and we just have to prove Jensen’s getting better?”

“If by ‘we’ you mean ‘you’ then yeah. Everyone knows Jensen and you have some spiritual bond or something. But this trainer wont.” Sandy explained and the trio shared identical mischievous looks.

The entire shelter was quickly on alert, everyone had been cornered and explained to that if anyone asked Jensen was a wonderful dog steadily improving with everyone, not just Jared. No one liked the dogs getting putting down and the adoptions were high enough that it wasn’t like Jensen was cheating other animals out of a warm bed so no one fought the white lie. 

Three days later the trainer arrived and Jared was hurriedly dragged to the kennels, pretty much the entire staff giving him silent cheers. While he was a little nervous and hesitant to stretch Jensen’s improvements, he was still willing to do it. He peered through the little glass window of the heavy door to the kennels and caught sight of an older man, leaning on the cage that housed Jensen. Despite being alone in the room Jared could see his lips moving, his attention on the animal in the cage.

With a faint smile Jared went in and introduced himself to Jeffrey Morgan. The entire thing went perfectly, Jensen was weary with the stranger but relaxed with Jared. So eager to save the mutt Jared immediately returned the casual flirting and agreed to a date afterwards. He felt a little guilty that he was more focused on the paperwork being signed then the man but he knew on the date he would give the man his full attention.   

Once he was out of the door Genevieve was in Jared’s arms and then Sandy piled on, everyone laughing while Jensen watched them like they looked like crazy people they were.

Later on when everyone else was gone Jared sat with Jensen, balancing milk bones on his knee for the dog to take while he chatted on about pointless things, still giddy with success. The deep bright joy in Jared only increased when the dog got tired of waiting for Jared to place another treat out and easily took it from his hand. Jensen chewed on it like taking directly from a hand was an everyday occurrence and not the very first time.

“Jen, do you even realize we just cheated death?” Jared whispered softly watching the huge dog beside him with no small fondness.

 

Of course he understood.

He was a dog not an idiot.

While these types of joints were all nice, warm bed, stable food source, they also ended real bad if you weren’t what the humans wanted. 

And he was far from anything they wanted. Too big, too mean, too rough, he’d heard it all before and was used to it by now.

Jared didn’t fit into the standard human entirely but he knew that if this ploy failed the man would have stood aside and watched him die. But he would have been choked up about it. Beyond the pitying looks some humans gave him. Jared would have genuinely been really upset to see him bite it and for that alone he gave him a little leeway.

Jared spent more time visiting after that and they continued along. The man would plead with him to do stupid things and the dog would get the treat in the end without actually really doing it.

 “What kind of name is Jensen?” A stupid looking man asked one day, peering into his territory from the other side of the cage door. A low snarl sent him along and the dog felt satisfied with himself despite the look Jared gave him as he filled the dog dishes.

The human had obviously eavesdropped because later when it was just them, Jared frowned down at him thoughtfully.

“Ilike Jensen.” He proclaimed and with a moments thought Jensen decided he did too. It wasn’t like he could remember his human name anyway.

The man who got to decide whether Jensen got his extra months got a little more it seemed. Not long after Jared reeked of him and Jensen wished he could give Jared a good nip on the butt, what a bad move. But the human was pretty pleased with it and the scent stayed throughout the month.

Jensen watched as the smell started to be accompanied with less pleasure and more pain. The broken thing in Jared’s scent got stronger and some days the human didn’t smile at all, not a real smile.

On one of the worst days, when Jared was obviously in a dark place Jensen couldn’t help but sit beside him, leaning subtly until he just gave up and slumped against the human. He wasn’t getting attached or anything he just felt bad for the fool.

It pleased Jared right away and his scent was happy again, tentative hands running along Jensen’s coat. They felt warm, a nice pressure not a hard grab or shove that the dog knew better. Jensen ended up with his head in Jared’s lap, begrudgingly letting the guy rub him down. Oh yeah, hard times for Jensen.

Jared learned to distract Jensen with the petting thing, fingers scratching the spots Jensen never could reach and before he knew it he was on the floor, belly up and wiggling around because it felt so bloody good.

For a while after Jared still wore the stink of that guy but it was dimmer and not consistent. Jared seemed a little down still but he usually shook it off and Jensen had to admire his strength. Clearly something had shattered him, the subtle shift of his scent loudly proclaimed it, something was wrong with Jared. Something sexual if Jensen wanted to hazard a guess.

When Jared came in late one night, unlocking the doors and creeping in the kennels to slip into Jensen’s territory, he let him. The sheer strength of the broken smell stopped Jensen from growling when Jared laid beside his bed and pillowed his head on Jensen’s back.

The human part of Jensen had faded years ago, he barely remembered it, but that night he understood all to well the significance of the sobs Jared made, of the tears he shed. No one was around to see so Jensen spared him a few licks and shook him off. The hurt it caused in the man abated when Jensen repositioned himself to lay along his side, letting the human spoon him and hide his wet face in his fur. 

“I don’t want to be alone. But I can’t seem to stop driving them away.” He confessed quietly and didn’t speak again throughout the night.

After that the scent of the other man faded off Jared completely.

Jensen was glad to see it go.

Going for walks however was a shitty way for Jared to distract himself. The leash always tried to rein Jensen in, make him walk too close and never let him check out important smells. Jensen hated it and took satisfaction when Jared shared his sentiment. But the stubborn man kept doing it, with a chain leash after he chewed through a second one, then with a tighter collar after he managed to get his usual off with only mild crushing to his throat. Then he got a harness after he nearly strangled himself trying to get out of the collar. Which was a prelude to the leash getting really short and Jared keeping it taunt all the time.

Bloody hell he was determined guy and Jensen wished he would just give up already.      

“I wish you’d just give it up man, I know you can walk right and I’m pretty sure you’re intentionally being a tool.” Jared grumbled at him, narrowed eyes as they trudged along the street.

Jensen wished he could snort but settled for a disgruntled sound. Not even five feet from them a squirrel was mocking him. But Jared had a tight grip on the damn leash and was a big boy. Despite his best pulls the stupid rodent stayed out of reach.

What eventually broke Jensen was the day they went to the park. Walking so close to the cool refreshing water on a sunny day, he’d been too consumed in getting to it to fight Jared. With barely a thought he listened to the man, eyeing the water the entire time. Let it be said that Jared was nothing if by observant because he lured Jensen, promising the shore side. Which he did deliver and without any whining he threw Jensen’s stick into the water until the dog was tired. They sat on the shore side, Jensen determined to chew his stick but good while Jared watched with soft amusement.

“What did the stick ever do to you?” He teased while the dog made loud growls and huffs as he stripped the bark and splintered the wood.

 _It’s the principle of the thing_ Jensen wanted to reply and later on realized he had wanted to answer Jared, to communicate with him. Maybe he was getting attached. Jensen intended to eventually break away from Jared while they were walking. Once he was off the leash he’d be able to outrun the man easily. But it was never a good day. The clouds were too dark, Jensen didn’t want to be out in the rain. Another time Jared’s scent was getting dark again and Jensen decided to wait a bit until it perked up. Excuse after excuse until Jensen realized with a start one evening that he was stalling. He was indeed attached to the too big human.

The solution came when Jared starting bringing people by his cage. Talking about him and explaining his ‘issues’. The man was trying to place him in a home or find a foster family. All Jensen had to do was play nice for a bit, get a ride out of the shelter and then run away. It was simple and a perfect solution but the dog struggled. He didn’t like strangers touching him, didn’t like all the attention on him. Jared did keep it to a minim, but as the days dragged on the desperate edge started to show in the man. No one who worked at the shelter could take him and Jared starting bringing his own friends around, his tone almost pleading as he described Jensen has the savior of all doggy kind.

 “I can’t let this happen.” Jared told him on one of their late nights, his finger buried in Jensen coat. “I can’t let you die.” The way he spoke made Jensen curious, the determined tone and resolute scent suggested Jared was going to do something. The dog fairly expected Jared to intentionally let him go on a walk or just open the shelter door and watch him slip off. What he didn’t expect was what happened.

“You moved?” One of the bouncy girls asked Jared and Jensen looked up, watching as Jared opened his cage, a leash in his hand.

“Yeah. The rent isn’t better but it’ll do for now.” While they spoke Jared leashed the dog and Jensen sniffed him. Jared didn’t smell like anything new, if he had moved he’d done it before he met Jensen, which seemed unlikely.

“Jay…” The blond female started, her tone hesitant and knowing.

“Just leave it Sandy.” Jared replied with a rough edge to his words, Jensen thought for a second and then added his agreement, leveling the woman with a good hard stare.

_Yeah, leave it._

At the front desk of the building Jared filled out forms and Jensen waited, curious with that was going on. If Jared planned to let him escape why would he go through the trouble of adopting him?

The question was intriguing enough to distract Jensen from fighting the entire walk to Jared’s apartment. Once they were close though, the man’s scent went nervous. They crept around the back of the building and Jared looked around before he slid a window open all the way. The screen was missing and with a single hand motion Jensen realized that Jared was sneaking him in. Jumping in through the window he took curious sniffs as Jared closed it and left. A few moments later he came in through the main door.

“Alright, we’re in. Mission successful.” The teasing tone and goofy smile made Jensen give him his own dog grin and they settled on the couch to watch tv. While Jared combed his fingers through Jensen’s fur the dog realized sleepily that _this_ was the plan.

Jared had actually adopted him.

They worked out a system of window coming and goings pretty quick. The apartment wasn’t a dump but it wasn’t nice either and the other tenants seemed to match since the few people who did catch them never cared enough to complain. Jared always took Jensen to work with him so he wasn’t cooped up all day and Jensen stepped lightly in the apartment, never barking no matter how annoyingly loud the neighbors got. There was a minor altercation involving the bed but after a few nights Jared learned the bed was indeed big enough for them both and gave up on the dog bed on the floor.

Everything worked out fine, until Jared brought someone home.

To say Jensen got a little protective of his human wouldn’t have been completely wrong. The guy was bad news, dirty scented with violence and booze hidden under aftershave. Jensen felt completely justified in chasing him out, snarling as he physically forced the man back. Jared held his collar and for effect Jensen made a few lunges. The jerk left that night without getting any and Jensen never caught his scent again.

“You know, I do need to get laid.” Jared huffed, petting Jensen as they sat on the floor a few weeks later, the second guy gone the way the first.

“You don’t think I don’t realize you just cocked blocked me again? I totally do. You’ve never been so rude in your life.”

_Like you’d know._

Jensen didn’t bother trying to look repentant he just slumped down and rested his head on his human’s thigh. The guy needed someone to look out for him, and since he saved Jensen’s furry butt he felt it only fair he be that dog. Jared was his now anyway.

Everything took an interesting turn the next evening. Jared spent his day off with Jensen, they ran the park twice and Jensen was subjected to a degrading bath time before being combed out and getting his nails clipped. The things he put up with to please the human.

The evening wrapped up with them sprawled out on the couch, Jared throwing back beers while things exploded on the tv. As the night dragged on and Jared put back more alcohol, he slowly fused with the couch. Jensen was beside him, dozing lightly and waking from the occasional noise, Jared’s hand petting him absently.

It was the scent that woke him.

Heavy and thick, it reeked of male and Jensen shook off sleep to investigate. The action movie was over and had switched over at some point. To two guys fucking each other.

Jared shifted in his spot beside Jensen, rubbing absently as his crotch with his eyes glued on the tv.

Jensen figured he shouldn’t be too surprised, Jared emerged from the shower with the linger scents of masturbation fairly often. Since Jensen was keeping him from potential mates, it made sense that he was getting needy.

Still, rude to do it with Jensen right beside him.

Jumping from the couch, he found a comfortable spot on the floor and laid back down.

The tv was turned low but an occasional moan or wet sound could be heard and Jensen tried to ignore them and the old urges they stirred. But when Jared was moving around he spared him a glance. His human was pushing his jeans down now, kicking them off and fumbling in the stand beside the couch until he pulled a bottle out. 

The plastic smell of the lube crinkled Jensen’s sensitive nose but he stayed in the room, curious. Jared clearly didn’t mind him as he pumped his cock, smearing the gel and speeding up the movements while the couple on the tv went at it.

“Fuck…” Jared hissed breathlessly, head falling back on the top of the couch as he closed his eyes and jerked his hips into each stroke.

Jensen watched the other hand moving, squeezing out more of the lube before sliding a hand down, passed his balls. The dog couldn’t quiet see but he got the idea of it as two of Jared’s fingers disappeared and the man groaned.

The sudden burst of energy surprised Jensen when he jumped up, pacing restlessly and scenting the air. The confusion lasted until his hips jabbed of their own volition and the dog realized he was excited. Jared didn’t smell like a juicy bitch in heat but he smelt…good. The base thought process was that Jensen could intellectually see Jared was in need of a male and the dog was a fine example of one.

_Mine._

It came unbidden, and Jensen realized almost instantly how right it was. Jared was his human now and no other human was going to be able to truly satisfy him. What the man needed, Jensen could deliver. 

 

Jared kept his eyes closed, lost in his fantasy as he masturbated, fingering himself and wishing he could work the nerve to buy a toy or something because his digits weren’t doing it.

Still he’d have to make do until he figured out what was up with Jensen or resorted to going home with guys despite how nervous it made him.

Biting his lip, he listened to the low moans of the porno, the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin as he pumped his cock faster, shoving his fingers as deeply as they could go and reaching for a release…

The wet slurp on the inside of his thigh made Jared start hard, he jolted up and almost fell off the couch as he snapped his eyes opened and found Jensen staring up, tail wagging.

“Jesus boy, you startled me.” He admonished and Jensen looked about as remorseful as usual, watching Jared intently. 

“We went out like an hour ago, so you can wait a bit longer.” Jared grumbled, sinking back into the couch as his hand curled around his aching erection again. Slipping back into the relaxation of one too many beers Jared started jerking off again, turning his attention to the tv.

Jensen licked him again, this time higher on his thigh, closer to his… warm breath panted over his skin and Jared groaned.

“Go on Jen, I’m trying to have some ‘me’ time here.” Despite the words Jared didn’t push the big dog away or stop sliding his hand over his dick. The waves of breath felt good and the drunk haze prevent the sick factor from being prominent.

Jensen’s tongue came without warning, over his knuckles and catching the tip of his cock. The wet pressure, the feel of it made Jared groan and he figured he could be grossed out later. It was just the one-time thing of a curious dog.

God, Jared really needed to get laid.

Jensen licked him again, catching far more of the skin of his erection then his hand this time. Jared eyed the animal, wishing he could build up more disgust but the booze had him mellowed out.

“Get lost.” He managed to grumble but Jensen ignored him, wet cold nose sniffing at Jared’s fingers as he shoved them into himself. The too flat tongue wiggled down there, running along the side of his hand and brushing the ring of muscle there.

Fuck, Jared missed rimming.

If he was going to be sick, he might as well get off good his mind suggested and Jared slid his fingers out, spreading his thighs and arching his back to slid to the edge of the couch. Jensen’s tongue felt strange, not human but unbelievably good, licking over his asshole, rimming him enthusiastically.

Squeezing his dick hard, Jared put both hands to work on jerking off while Jensen licked him out.

“ah…god…Jen, boy I’m getting laid, straight away tomorrow.” He muttered but let the dog work, get him off as he pumped himself into his hand harder. The tell tale pulse started to thrum through him and Jared groaned out, dropping his head back as his hips rolled.

That was when Jensen jumped up on him. Lying on his back, he left out a grunt at the unexpected weight and frowned at the dog.

“Get off me you idiot.” Jared ordered and Jensen answered by jabbing his hips wildly. The dog’s forepaws curled under Jared’s lower back, yanking him a few inches off the edge of the couch as the dog stepped in close, humping away.

Jared curled his hand in the dog’s fur, grabbing his scruff and trying to lift him off.

“Jensen get down.” He snapped tone less relaxed and he jumped when he felt the ridged poke along his thigh.  Swearing, Jared trying to squirm out from under the dog but Jensen’s paws tightened, nails digging in painfully as he shoved away, trying to find a wet hole to pound.

Jared fumbled around uselessly at first but he went still when the tip of the dog’s cock brushed along his asshole, slipping along and then up passed it.

_No,no,no,no,sick,wrong,no_

But the haze of booze and his own sexual frustration seemed to disagree, his cock still hard as the fur of Jensen’s belly rubbed over it. Jared knew he’d regret it but his body went slack and he just let the dog move against him. It felt weird, a dog up against him, looking for friction. Jared had heard of sick people who did this but he’d never once thought of it.

But Jensen’s weight felt good on him, it pushed him down controlled him and for once Jared wasn’t afraid. The dogs nail were digging into his lower back, forcing him close but the same nausea Jared felt when his partners tried to get rough wasn’t there.

The tip brushed again, poking hard and Jensen whined pitifully.

Jared didn’t think about it. He just reached down and fumbled, grabbing the wet dick and lined him up with his hole.

Jensen lost it the second he was in. He paws went impossibly tight and he fucking rammed himself into Jared. No time to adjust, no whispered apologies or orders to be quiet. Just a sudden hard claiming as the dog pounded into him.

Hissing out as his ass was forced to take it, Jared planted his feet on the floor to steady himself and curled an arm around the dog’s neck, holding on for the ride.

“uh…fuck, …god Jensen, jesus, boy…yeah..” Jared’s body adjusted quickly, the pain subsiding as the pleasure, the fullness of it came to the forefront. Jensen was shoving in vicious and careless, his hind legs giving him the leverage to thrust away faster then a human could. He just kept going, not letting up at all or pausing, just one long hard fuck.

Jared barely got his hand around his own dick before he came, milking his cock as his come spurted on his stomach and Jensen’s underbelly. When the sweet pleasure of his orgasm finished rolling through him, Jared went slack against the couch letting Jensen lunge away as he pleased.

The dog shifted his stance a touch to accommodate the change as Jared sank down and suddenly every jab was hitting Jared’s prostate. Over and over the pulse of dirty wrong/right tore though him with the hiss of pleasure and he swore heavily.

Jensen’s body went still for a single second and then the dog was hammering away again, driven mindlessly as Jared felt something thick hitting up against his asshole. The too big thing kept pushing insistently and Jensen yanked Jared down with his fore paws, hips diving up as he tried with all his might to get that thing inside Jared. It kept pushing at him and Jared left out a strangled sound as the bulbous thing finally succeeded, forcing him wide as it made its way inside him.

Jared could feel it throbbing, pulsing inside him as Jensen slowed at last, panting for air as his hips lost their momentum. Eventually the dog came to a stop, his grip going slack on Jared’s middle as he just lay on top of him.

He could feel it inside him still, a dull pulsation and that seemed to be increasing.

His knot.

Jared realized with a whimper that Jensen had knotted with him. It was swelling up now, tying them together so Jared would have to take the entire load of dog come Jensen had for him. Sucking in uneven breaths, he laid under the dog, prone and horrified that he’d just fucked his dog. That his cock was getting hard again as he felt the knot inside him, felt the entire length of the dog buried up in him.

It felt strange, different, Jared wasn’t used to having a hard cock just sitting in him. He shifted under Jensen, feeling the heat in his ass, a dog’s body temperature was higher then a humans and it let him… almost feel Jensen in him.

Jared laid on the couch, half dragged off as the tv flicked, the men still fucking while he was locked with an animal. Jared swore he’d feel more disgust later, blamed the booze as he curled his fingers around his dick again and concentrated on the feel of Jensen dumping a load of dog jizz in him.

 

Come morning he did indeed feel that sickening horror, almost threw up from the shame of it. Jared could barely look at his dog, how could he have done that? Taken advantage of the animal in the worst way possible? When he escaped to the grocery store he felt as if everyone knew, like it was written on his face ‘I fucked my dog’.

Come evening he was out of the house, going to sleaziest bar he knew and running home with the first guy who hit on him. Some irrational part of him was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to get it up, was stuck wanting animals now, but he got through the sex just fine. When he stumbled home, he locked Jensen out of the bedroom and passed out alone for the first time since he brought Jensen home, ignoring the scratching and whining of the animal at his door.

Work couldn’t come early enough, Jared dropped Jensen off in his usual cage and with a heavy sense of guilt walked away without looking back. It wasn’t Jensen fault, the dog had no clue what was wrong, why he was being seemingly punished at every turn.

“Hey boy, you look…” Sandy hesitated, the cheer in her voice dying as Jared got close and she really saw his face.

“Like shit.” Genevieve supplied with a frown. “Where’s the Jared of last friday? The life is going good guy?”

“He bit it hard this weekend.” Jared grumbled and went straight for the cupboard to get the dog food and start filling the dishes.

“Jay? You ok?” Both girls were watching him now, identical worries on their faces.

“Bad weekend, I’ll tell you later.” He promised, after he had time to make up a lie.

Working amongst all the dog was hell, but he always worked with them so he tried to suck it up. But every time one of them jumped on him he flinched. What was once just playfulness had a double meaning now, he couldn’t bury the thoughts. What if he somehow got a hard on? What if one of the dogs excited him all of a sudden.

The rest of the staff noticed and by the end of the day everyone was asking if Jensen had bitten him or some dog had attacked him.

Jared ducked the questions and instead dropped in at the front office to call and have an appointment to get Jensen fixed. He’d intended to do it anyway but Jensen never showed any major problems in marking or dominating, he’d been relaxed as if he’d already been neutered. But now it was different, Jared had wanted to wait until he had some more money saved but he would go a few weeks on instant noodles. Scheduling it at the end of next week he hung up and caught the desk clerk frowning at him.  

“Jensen showing aggression?” She asked, voice polite. Becky was the biggest gossiper in the shelter and whatever he told her would get around before the day was up.

“Uh, yeah I guess. We had some trouble on a walk.” Jared paused, looking for the right lie. “Another big dog came along and they just went at it.”

Becky nodded her head sympathetically; plenty of dogs came in from fighting viciously because they weren’t neutered. 

“The other owner, he got bitten pretty hard when we split them up, I just feel really bad about it.”

“Well getting his balls chopped off with take the bite out of his bark.” Becky enthused, smiling brightly and Jared managed a weak one back.

An hour later when Sandy came around demanding to know if Jensen really did maul someone Jared suddenly remembered Becky’s habit of exaggerating. He smoothed over things as best as he could and then worked late. Once everyone was gone for the night, he locked up and with a shamed guilt, he left Jensen in the shelter for the night, planning on opening first thing in the morning and pretending to have taken him home.

That night he barely slept, missed the furnace heat of the dog that hogged his bed. Hell, he missed the nasty dog farts and snoring.

Every time he closed his eyes though, he remembered it, every hard thrust, the fur between his thighs and worst of all, the utter lack of fear. For the first time in his life, his entire fucking life, Jared hadn’t been afraid, hadn’t felt intimidated at all. Curling up in his blankets securely, pulling them tight, he clenched his eyes tight and tried to pretend he wasn’t sobbing.

The next morning he couldn’t force himself to visit Jensen, he tried but only managed to stare at the dog for a moment until he approached Jared, tail wagging, then he ran. There was something there; a longing was in place now. Sex without any fears attached to it was novelty to him, something desperately wanted but never before achieved. And it hung inside him, twisted and hungry.

 If anyone caught on to him keeping the dog at the shelter over night no one breathed a word of it. Jared brought a guy home each night until the third time. The guy kept whispering to Jared as they fucked, curling his fingers around his wrists. Once he left, Jared went to the bathroom and threw up and spent his nights alone afterward. The entire week dragged out and when his days off came up he steeled himself and went to get Jensen at the end of the day.

It shouldn’t have surprised him when Jensen refused to come, stayed at the back of the cage and ignored Jared, but it did. It was worst though when the dog came home without protest, didn’t put up his usual spirited fight on their walk. Jared put Jensen in the apartment through the window and went through the door to find the dog behind the couch, curled up with his back to the man. An hour of trying to coax him made Jared feel like shit.

It wasn’t Jensen’s fault but he’d just spent the week punishing him mindlessly, so wrapped up in himself that he just disregarded his pet rather then deal with it. What had Jensen thought of that? Not knowing what he did but having to suffer for it. God, why did Jared have to fuck up every relationship, even the one with his dog?

“Jen, I’m sorry boy. I just… come here.” He patted his knee but the dog just laid there, face turned away. “Come on boy…Jen.” Eventually he gave up, cooked some hamburger and mixed it with Jensen’s dog food and went to bed.

_Jared whimpered, tried to move away but he was pinned. He couldn’t get away, he couldn’t do anything, he was trapped. The weight pushed him down, crushed him into his mattress while too big hands held his wrists. He bit his lip because it hurt, it hurt so bad and he sniffled, whimpered, and squeezed his eyes shut. He was asleep, it wasn’t really happening. He was asleep. But it hurt and he whimpered again, then the voice came, low and right in his ear, the soothing tone, warm and gentle. “Be quiet baby.”_

Jared shot up in bed, panting for air, his heart was pounding and he whimpered, tried to shake off the terror, tried to push it all away.

It was over, it was done, just get over it.

Making himself lie back in the bed, he looked around his room. The door was still opened wide but Jensen wasn’t there with him. Settling into his pillow he ignored the tremors and tried to close his eyes, but the voice whispered on his skin and he kept having to open them, having to check again and again for the ghost that haunted him. Jared laid there, ignored the tears and chanted to himself that it was over, get over it. 

When the bed shifted with weight he felt something cold spill over him, every inch of him, paralyzing him like it had every night he came and he waited, waited for it. But the wet slobber on his shoulder startled him out of it and he rolled on his back, Jensen stood over him, watching with a look far too somber for a dog. Jared didn’t fight the tears, just eased Jensen to lay down with him on the bed and curled up against his weight, hid his face in the fur.

When Jared woke up the next morning he was surprised that he even fell asleep. His record was four nights in a row after the nightmares. Jared laid on his side, idly petting Jensen as the dog snored softly, completely asleep and twitching his leg as he dreamed. It was stupid how much the man was beginning to rely on the animal, look to him for comfort in the way he couldn’t with people. 

Crawling from the sweet warmth of a bed well slept in, Jared stumbled to his shower. As the water relaxed him his hand wandered out of habit. It was fucked up, that his libido went crazy after the nightmares, but it still happened, he still needed it, as if to reassure himself he could. Half awake, Jared still managed to purposely avoid thoughts of his latest partners and go back, far back to Morgan. It felt safe and he recalled their nights, in particular the time Morgan took him from behind, rode him until he came hard inside Jared. Pumping his hand faster he built on the memory, changed the person up but kept the position. Swallowing air faster, he closed his eyes and leaned against the tiles, remembered each hard shove, vicious and using, the dig of his nails, harder and harder, the pulse of his knot-

With a choked cry he came, unable to stop himself as he relived Jensen fucking him while he jerked off.

When it faded he slumped against the wall. Jensen was a dog and it was wrong to have sex with an animal. But Jared couldn’t stop his mind, he wasn’t in control of that. If he thought about it every now and then it would be ok maybe. He just had to only think about it, never think about doing it. Distantly he knew it was flimsy, but it wasn’t like he would ever let it happen again. The thoughts circled over and over until he convinced himself. Just thinking was ok, he would be ok.

By the time he got of the shower and went back to his room to find Jensen upside down, snoring and twitching away he smiled easily, really believed that everything was going to be ok.  

 

“What do you mean he ran away?” Jared tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he stared at the little secretary. The veterinarian clinic worked closely with the shelter and Jared saw her fairly often but he couldn’t keep his tone calm.

“I was getting him out of cage for prepping and he bolted, someone was coming in just as he got to the store front and he was gone before I made it out of the building.” She explained, red faced and looking honestly apologetic, but it did shit for Jared. He clutched the collar in his hands and just looked around the clinic like it was all surreal.

“I’m so sorry Jared, I am. I just took his collar off since he couldn’t wear it during the surgery and he just bolted.” Her words felt useless to him, Jensen was gone. The clinic wasn’t close to the shelter either, he’d gotten a ride from Sandy and she stood beside him, her arm curled in his own. Jensen was in a strange place, he didn’t know the neighborhood, didn’t have his collar.

“I didn’t chip him.” Jared realized, voice quiet as Sandy snuggled in close. “I didn’t get him microchipped.”

“Oh, baby, we’ll find him.” Sandy swore, Genevieve and a swarm of people arrived shortly after and they looked all over the streets for nearly eight hours before they made him head home for the night. Jared didn’t bother trying to sleep, just went through his camera and stared at every photo he had of the dog for a missing flyer. Strangely, Jensen’s green eyes usually watched the camera, as if understanding its concept. It was staggering how attached Jared was to the animal. Jensen was only a dog, he didn’t understand why Jared cried, why he sometimes needed to curl into the big animal and hold on tight. But he felt like the only being in the world that understood Jared’s secret and still loved him.

No one at work was surprised when he called in sick.

Around midday he was watching tv, a movie about a dog and bawling because he was pathetic when he heard a soft scratch. Jared knocked over his lamp and slammed his shoulder on the doorframe getting to his window as fast a humanly possible. But that big dog waiting was worth it, Jensen was damp even though it hadn’t rained and he looked miserable and pissed. Jared nearly cracked the glass yanking the window open and he grabbed the dog hugging him tightly.

“Jensen!” He shouted and the dog gave a whine and a courteous lick. Jared held on for an embarrassingly long time before he got himself under control. Once Jensen was in the house the dog went straight for his bowl and Jared ended up cooking up steaks for them both after the dog food ran out. Jensen chewed the bone lazily and once the relief of having him back wore off, Jared realized the dog was filthy and stank to high heaven. The bath was just like every other one Jensen had, Jared soaked to the bone and the dog looking displeased with the whole venture.

“You’re not allowed to do that shit man, nearly had a heart attack and cried like a little princess all freaking day.” While he spoke Jared worked up a good lather on the animal. Jensen stood in the tub, looking less then pleased but accepting of his soapy fate. 

“Seriously. I fell apart without your fluffy ass.” Jared admitted, watching the dog for a moment before he dumped the bucket of water on him. Using his hands he rubbed the soap from his fur, fingers combing. His hand dipped lower and Jared’s mind didn’t go dirty until his fingers actually brushed Jensen’s sheath. Red faced his hand moved away, lingering in the soaked fur for a moment before he let it drift back.

As soon as he had a grip on the dog’s sheath, Jensen humped immediately, shoving mindlessly with a whine. Jared let him for a bit and then pulled his hand away, getting up to grab a towel with his head bowed quietly.

Once Jensen was reasonably dry they passed out together, side by side on the bed with Jared’s fingers in silky fur, petting absently as he drifted off.

_Jared arched his back, legs spread wide as he took every thrust. Above him the man smirked down, recognizable green eyes dancing as he pounded into him. He was familiar, Jared knew he knew him but couldn’t place it. The hot guy held his hips, tightened his grip and slammed deep, it felt good, prefect. Jared moaned and shoved back, spread his thighs wide as he felt the tell tale burn of the knot sliding home._

Jared blinked awake, startled but confused as to why, his dream was fading, leaving him clueless but with a hard on for his trouble. Stumbling to the bathroom Jared noted the late hour, he’d gone to bed in the middle of the day and was up in the twilight hours because of it. Crawling back into the bed, Jensen grumbled at him still snoozing away as Jared slumped onto the mattress beside the dog.

His erection throbbed and he shifted, rolling on his back and looking at the ceiling for a drawn out moment. Leaving the bed again, he padded across the room in the shadows and got what he wanted from the top of his dresser before going back. Kicking off his pants he hesitated before sinking his hands down. Slicking his fingers with the lube he eased two inside and sucked a nervous breath.

Turning his head he looked over at Jensen, the dog was awake now, watching.

“…Jen.” Pressing his fingers to the knuckle, Jared eased a third in and worked himself open, smearing lube along his asshole as he took nervous breaths. The bed dipped as Jensen stood, walking closer as he dipped his head and sniffed Jared’s cock, the cold nose making it jump. Inspecting sniffs left warm puffs on his skin and Jared opened his legs wide for the dog, watching him walk between them. The wet tongue rasped on his thigh and Jared’s dick twitched. Each drag of the long tongue made his breath hitch, Jensen licked at him, along the curve of his ass and up over his balls, along his erection.

“Jesus, boy.” Jared fingered himself harder, made sure he was well prepared before he took his fingers away, letting Jensen lick at him as he pleased. The dog locked on at once, tongue lapping over his hole again and again as Jared whimpered. The feel of it was so different from anything else, so perfect. It made him feel young and inexperienced, unsoiled. His cock throbbed desperately, the occasional lick from Jensen making it jerk every time.

But he didn’t want to get off just then and Jared sat up, pressing the dog back as he fumbled to roll over. On his hands and knees he barely had time to adjust before Jensen was on him, hips jabbing.

“In a rush?” Jared laughed, getting used to the animal on him. The fur felt soft and tickled along his skin where it just barely touched him. Jensen’s paws snaked around his hips, locking snuggly in a dog’s embrace. Widening his knees a bit, Jared slowly positioned them, felt the pointed tip of Jensen’s cock poking his thighs, leaving dribbles on his skin. The dog had a good hard hold on him, was shoving roughly and Jared loved it, threw shame to the wind and reveled in every sensation.  

“Gonna fuck me soon.” He promised the dog, arching his ass back and feeling the flat of Jensen’s hindquarter over his skin, fitting almost perfectly. The animal was heavy, had a good weight to him but it wasn’t unbearable, it felt nice, secure almost.

Jensen’s hips kept moving as Jared just explored the feelings and the dog managed to find his way without Jared’s hand this time. The man felt a warning brush, the wet dick rubbing along his asshole a few time before the head pushed in.

Gripping the sheets Jared moaned out, dropping his head as Jensen shoved home, filled him immediately in one good lunge.

“Mother fuck.” Jared hissed out, wincing at the burn as the dog plunged balls deep into him, pulled him back into it with his forepaws. Jensen started riding him fast, the bed creaking with every motion and the man under him tilted himself, dipped down to his elbows so he could spread his legs a bit more. Jared wanted it all, wanted every inch inside him, wanted Jensen as deep as he could go.

The dog was slamming his hips, shoving into the tight heat of the body under him and it was a strange thrill for Jared to feel used. There was no whisper of abuse to it, just a hard emotion of being claimed. Jensen was taking what he wanted, not worried for Jared as he fucked him and for once Jared wanted it just as bad. The lunges drove Jared into the bed and he rested his forehead on the sheets, kept his ass up high and a subtle shift of his body suddenly had the dog nailing his prostate.

Jared shouted out, mindlessly pushing back and the bed was creaking loudly, the headboard hitting the wall on occasion and it was the middle of the night but he didn’t care at all. Jensen was fucking him so perfectly and he was reveling in it, loving every driving movement that had him forced wide for the dog.

The knot made him come, as soon as Jared felt it slapping up against him, starting to push at the ring of muscle. Mouth hanging open, he gasped for air while his cock pulsed frantically and pumped come onto the sheets. Jensen rode him through it, never letting up at all as the human under him came. He just kept thrusting, forcing himself in and deep as he drilled against Jared. Paws going tight on his stomach as the knot began to insist entry.

The dog was hammering away ruthlessly, knowing the finish line was in sight. The knot kept slapping his ass, trying to get inside him and Jared tried to relax himself, to open up for his dog.

“Come on, Jen, come on.” He panted, still pushing back so the animal could shove as deep as possible. The feeling of the knot last time flashed and he wanted it again, sober so he could remember it all this time. The nails on his stomach were biting a little and Jensen’s panting as he jackhammered into Jared and the knot started to go, pushing into.

The stretch burned like a fucker but when it was in it sank deep, felt good inside Jared. Jensen kept moving, rolled his hips but the wild fervor died down. Eventually the dog came to a stop but Jared barely noticed it, focused on the huge thing inside his ass throbbing away.

He could literally feel Jensen coming. Hot spurts after each hard pulse from the endless cock in him. Jared didn’t know when he got hard again but he was and he got a hand down there to jerk off while the dog filled him. Jensen was content to stand above him, letting go of his hips and standing on all fours above Jared, panting away without a care, tied tightly.

Whimpering a little, Jared just kept pumping his hand, feeling the knot and cock inside him as he got off again, smearing more come on the sheets. Watery dog come had already soaked the bed anyway, Jared touched his thigh found it soaked with Jensen’s come and he fucking liked it, wanted to see how much his hole leaked when Jensen was done. They stayed tied for a long while though and when the knot finally came free with a wet sucking sound Jared slumped to the bed half awake and asleep with in minutes. He woke up sticky and nasty in a bed that reeked of dog jizz and a satisfied mutt beside him.    

Reaching over, he pet the animal, fingers combing the soft fur. Whatever he felt for Jensen he was sure it was only him alone. Other animals were just that, animals. No desire sparked in him for any other four-legged beast. It wasn’t right, but Jared was coming to realize that nothing would be for him, not really. His childhood abuse still shadowed him closely, terrorized him every given chance. He needed to start…trying. Building up to facing it one day. Maybe even calling the parents he ran away from, asking his mother why she looked the other way and demanding a reason from his father. But first maybe he’d call his siblings, talk to them as adults now and explain why he disappeared.

With his head in the pillow he made idle plans, hopes for another day.

 

Jared nearly tripped over the leash when they got home, laughing as Jensen pulled him along determined. He was sure if he followed, the dog would take him to the kitchen for a water break and then straight to the bedroom, horn dog that he was. Letting go of the leash he put the mail down and pulled his coat off, hanging it up in his little closet area by the front door. It was a small space but it actually existed! The apartment had yet to lose it’s shiny new sparkle for Jared. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was decent. Jared could afford decent now and it made him grin every time. While he missed the shelter, the pet store paid him good money to lord over the cashiers and floor staff. The lofty management job let him take on training classes in the evening, twelve dogs with owners who needed more training then their animals, twelve people paying him to explain basis teaching methods to teach their animals with.

 When Jared had been let go from the shelter due to cut backs eight months ago he had panicked. Where else could he take Jensen to work everyday? Where could he get work right away? Thank god he had left a good impression on the manager of the pet store they bought supplies from for the shelter and he managed to get on there. Not long after Sandy needed a job and a cashier had just quit like clockwork. As soon as another spot opened up Genevieve took it, both on reference from Jared. Little did he realize that being their best, too dedicated, employee and hiring the other two top notches would mean that three months later when the same man who hired him suddenly up and quit the company would asked him, _him_ , to replace the guy.

The new apartment followed shortly after, a pet friendly place and no more window jumping for Jensen. Not long after the place, Jared made a huge decision for himself and with the health befits he had now, he started seeing a therapist. Started to really try like he promised himself time and time again. Right now his life was fucking glorious, busy and filled with day to day stresses and struggles but so promising that he wanted to skip to work some days. It was pathetic how awesome it was for him.   

Walking into his home, Jared tracked the dog down and took his leash off while the dog drained his water dish. Jensen trotted after him dripping water as he put it away and went down to the bedroom to change.

“Is that how it is?” He teased knowingly when Jensen whined pitifully and jumped up on their queen size bed, the pink showing at the tip of his sheath.

“Every time we get home you always want one thing. And if I don’t put out you’re snappy during training class.” Jared went on, pulling his shirt off and watching Jensen whine again, tail thumping on the bed wildly.

“I feel used baby, nothing but a convenient bitch.” Putting a knee on the bed he undid his pants and Jensen watched excitedly, body wiggling in impatience.

“Making me a slut.” Jared grumbled fondly, going for the lube in the nightstand while his lover danced around, waiting to have a go at him.

Jared knew it was messed up, the sense of wrong sometimes caught up with him. But in the end Jensen would come round, tail wagging as he tried to knock Jared to the floor. For all his worries and questions of morals Jared had yet to stop himself from going down, falling to his knees for the dog. He knew it was mainly in his own mind but he swore Jensen wasn’t a normal animal, that he perceived far more then any other dog, that he was special.

Jared loved him, for all his devious, mischief, mess making, bed hogging, food stealing ways, he loved the dog freely in a way he couldn’t let himself love another person.

He supposed he was just a true dog lover. 

 


End file.
